The Price of Magic
by Shelbhamb
Summary: Damon and the Mystic Falls gang set out on an adventure to Storybrooke, Maine for some answers on how to break Elena's sleeping curse. Not realizing that Storybrooke is in a their own crisis with the dark ones running around they will have to help each other break their curses once and for all. post season 6 TVD post season 4 OUAT. AU/CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

I am adding this lengthy authors note in hopes it finds you well.

Some things I'd like to mention before you give this fic a chance or write it off as ridiculous.

1.) I'm looking for someone to be a beta-reader. Someone who's going to help me with ideas... knowledgeable on TVD and OUAT. Also help me with grammar and that non-sense but in a respectable way.

2.) I am aware this is a crossover fic, but I was afraid nobody would see it as I've noticed crossover fics aren't as popular.

3.) I love OUAT so MUCH. There are two shows on this planet I can watch over and over and it's TVD and once upon a time. I got back into FanFiction when OUAT went on summer hiatus. I also discovered TVD on Netflix and man... I am so glad I did.

4.) if you are afraid of not understanding the once upon a time segments of this story. Shoot me a message. I'll do my best to fill any holes for you. (Though my ultimate recommendation is to watch the show.) Captain Hook is a character I swoon over. (I have a thing for men like Damon and Killian. They are so similar in their actions and how they love their OTP.)

5.) and finally, just give it a chance and keep an open mind. Let me know if you like it or even if you don't.

Chapter One

There has to be a way to break Kai's spell. We've always been able to find a loophole why would this be any different? Damon thought as he paced the parlor with a bottle of bourbon in hand. To him everyone seemed content with riding out this sleeping curse until Bon Bon croaked but that just wasn't good enough for Damon. He was happy for the first time in his long existence only to have it ripped away from him again. He didn't want to wait for Bonnie to die, he wanted a loophole and he wanted it now. Damon didn't want Elena to wake up years from now and Jeremy, Bonnie, & Alaric be gone. She had suffered enough in her short life, why add to it?

Stefan watched his brother from across the room. He hated to see him this way and hoped the lead he found would nudge him in the right direction. He would not sit for however many years and watch his brother self destruct.

"Hello Brother. I know you're there so just come on in here and have a drink with me." Damon didn't bother to look up at his brother as he made his way over to him. He just kept his eyes on the fire and passed him the bottle.

Stefan took a drink. "There's not a nice way to put this so I'm just going to say it. You're a wreck and you need to pull yourself together." Stefan kept his eyes on his brother wanting him to look up at him and say something. He passed the bottle back and got the fire poker and began poking the logs absentmindedly.

"I know that, Stefan but I can't. I can't accept this. I don't feel like we've done everything we can! There has always been a loophole! I was ready to be human with her. I was ready to have family and now I have to wait another 60 or so years for that?" He was facing his brother now. Desperation in his voice, agony on his face, and bourbon on his breath. He reached for the bottle of bourbon but Stefan wouldn't give it to him.

"I know you think you're alone in this and that we haven't been doing everything we can to find a loophole but we have. Caroline... Bonnie... Alaric... Hell even Enzo have been helping look for witches and spells that could counter this one. Bonnie and Enzo just returned from a town in Maine that may have some helpful answers." Stefan could see he had his brother's attention _Finally_.

"I'm listening." Damon buttoned his shirt up and began to pace again. Brooding was supposed to be Stefan's thing not his.

"Well, It's a town called Storybrooke, Maine. They just so happen to have some problems we may be able to help them fix and they have answers to fix a sleeping curse." Damon had an estranged look on his face.

Damon didn't say anything for a while. Damon knew it wouldn't hurt to check this lead. He needed to get away from Mystic Falls for a bit so what could it hurt?

"Alright, I'll pack up Elena and leave tonight." Damon smirked at Stefan, "Thanks brother." He patted him on the shoulder and began to leave the room but stefan was in front of him before he could take another step.

"Not so fast. You're not going alone, you know that right? Besides the town has a cloaking spell. You're going to need Bonnie to help get us in." Damon let out a sigh and Stefan stepped back.

"So we will just get the mystery machine and take the gang to Storybrooke. Tell them we're leaving in an hour. I've got to go talk to Elena." Stefan nodded at his brother as he got his phone out to start making calls.

Damon sat on the edge of the clock tower looking at the sky. He spotted Elena on the ground looking at him confused. He jumped down to greet her. Even if it was just him inside of her mind it felt real to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she pulled away.

"Damon, how long has it been?" brown met blue and he could see her confusion. He hadn't been inside her mind until he told her goodbye. He promised her he wouldn't come back unless they found a way to break the spell.

"A few weeks. I missed you." He breathed. His lips met hers and she kissed him back passionately running her fingers through his hair. When they finally broke away from each other he ran his fingers over her cheek.

"I told you not to-" Damon put his finger on her lips his face just inches from hers and they were back on top of the clock tower now.

"I know, I'm here because we may have found a way to break the curse." He studied her face as she digested the information.

"But how?" Elena questioned. Ever since everyone told her goodbye she had spent her time in a burning room. She knew it was just in her mind but the burns felt so real. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much but she was ready to try anything to escape this hell.

"There's a town in Maine called Storybrooke. Stefan found it and says some very powerful witches live there. It's so magical they have their town cloaked and off the map."

"Wait a second, did you just say Storybrooke?"

"I know it sounds crazy-" Elena interrupted Damon she took his hand and kissed it.

"It's not crazy at all Damon. Ever since you told me goodbye I've been trapped in a burning room a little boy from Storybrooke." Elena couldn't help but beam. "He isn't cursed anymore either! He told me the spell was broken as a side effect he just ends up in that room occasionally when he sleeps!" She hugged him hard damon slowly wrapped his arms around her confused.

"I told Stefan to let the others know we are leaving soon. We are going to break this curse and then we are finally going to start our lives together." He leaned in and kissed her again holding her face in his hands, "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore. I can't wait." She smiled and kissed him one last time before he left.

Damon opened his eyes and released Elena's hand. He checked his phone, It had been nearly half an hour since he told Stefan what they were going to do. He kissed Elena's forehead and then closed the casket.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." they both lifted each end of the casket and loaded Elena into the UHAUL. Damon chose to stay in there with her while Stefan and Caroline drove. Bonnie and Alaric following behind with Baby Gilbert and Enzo.

So Let me know what you think. I'm really practicing my creative writing but it's so hard to write dialogue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New in Town

Emma let out a sigh. Keeping all of the secrets from Camelot, being the dark one, and being alone was beginning to take its toll on her. She took a sip of her cocoa while looking out the window. She was now living in the beautiful home Killian had found in the newspaper. The home he didn't remember telling her about when he was trying to give her a hope speech.

Every time she tried to interact with anyone she could sense their fear. Henry wasn't aloud over but she couldn't really blame anyone for that. She had been incredibly shady since their return and had given them no reason to trust her. Everyone has assumed her intentions were ill ever since they discovered she was still the dark one but it just wasn't the case. They had nearly defeated the darkness. They were seconds away from fixing everything but It all had to be ruined because of the wound Excalibur had inflicted on Killian. She couldn't destroy the darkness without also killing the person she loved most. He told her to let him go but she just couldn't. She couldn't watch another person she cared about die so she did the unthinkable and filled Killian with the darkness too.

This wouldn't have been a problem really if he hadn't been so quick to seek revenge on her. So with not much of a choice she had to take their memories and leave Camelot. She decided she would figure everything out on her own and keep her friends and family out of harm's way by keeping her distance.

Suddenly startled by knocking she looked over at the front door. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard the pounding. She rose up from the chair straightening her jacket and made her way quietly to the front door.

"Swan, I know you're there, love." Of course it was Killian. He had been by everyday trying to talk to her but she kept dodging him. She just didn't know how much longer she could stay away from him. Dark one or not, she was missing him terribly.

Killian stood outside waiting for her. Though he was used to the cold he wished this time she would let him in. He shifted his weight and looked up and began to pound the door with his hand. "Please Emma, I really need to see you. Just open the do-" Before he could finish his sentence she opened the door. "Like the new place she asked with a smirk on her lips. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Just one of the many perks of being the dark one." she kissed his jaw line slowly making her way to his lips. First the kiss was just light as a feather. Then she began to kiss him more passionately.

Killian was taken by surprise by all of this. He didn't want to but he reluctantly and lightly pushed her back. She looked at him with a confused look. "Just because I'm the dark one doesn't mean we can't still be together." She tried to close the gap inbetween them again but Killian stepped back again. _I'm going to kick myself later for his._ he thought as he rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you, that's not why I'm here. Shall we move this conversation inside where it's warm?" He kept his tone even and tried to read her expression. He hoped she wasn't angry and would invite him in.

"Please. Come in." Emma stepped aside and motioned for Killian to enter. She lead him through the foyer and to the kitchen. Killian paused when a basement door with flashy locks caught his eye. He slowly started walking towards it when Emma was all of the sudden standing in front of him.

"The kitchen is this way." She took his hand and tried to pull him away from the door. "What are you hiding behind that door, Emma?" Hook's tone interrogating. He wouldn't budge until she started answering his questions. He was tired of being in the dark, he needed to know what was going on now.

"Now it wouldn't be any fun if I told you everything today." She touched her red lips to his cheek and smiled at him. She could see he clearly wasn't buying it.

"Bloody Hell, Swan! How can I help you when you won't even be honest with me?" He was losing his patience, He broke from her hold and turned away from her. He hated the games she was playing.

She said nothing and continued walking to the kitchen. No sound except the clicking of her heels on the hard floor. He cursed under his breath and followed shortly behind her.

"Killian, I know it seems like I'm keeping you in the dark, but I promise everything I'm doing right now, I'm doing to secure the future. _Our future._ " She took a seat at the table where her cocoa was sitting and gestured for Killian to sit across from her by making a bottle of rum and a shot glass appear.

He sat down and just stared at her. He poured himself a shot and through it back and then repeated the process. He needed that drink more than he realized.

"I just don't understand what's going on right now. Why can't you talk to me?" He pleaded.

"Trust me Killian, I wish I could. It's just not the right time... Soon though. Can't we just enjoy each other's company?" She pleaded as she took the shot glass and poured herself one throwing it back without flinching.

"No Emma we can't. This isn't you. I am in love with Emma Swan the Savior not Emma Swan the Dark One." He said it without thinking. He knew that would probably hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was having a hard enough time talking to her.

"I see, I think you should see your way out. It was good to see you Killian. I know you don't think I'm the same person but I can assure you, you're wrong. If the rolls were reserved I would love you the same." A single tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. She was filled with darkness not heartless.

"Emma wait I'm-" but before he could finish she had used magic and transported him out of the house. "Bloody HELL!" He yelled as he kicked the closest thing he could find which ended up being her mailbox. _Well that was rich Killian. Way to go, you win boyfriend of the year._ he thought as he took off walking to granny's. He was going to need more rum to forget this.

"So explain to me again how we get into this cloaked town." Caroline asked as she stared out the window bored out of her mind. They had been riding for nearly twelve hours.

"Well, Bonnie didn't really explain but she didn't act like it would be a big deal. We should be getting close now." Stefan looked over at Caroline and squeezed her hand.

"Well that's good because I'm starving. The cooler with the blood bags are with Damon and Elena in the UHAUL. Hopefully he didn't decide to drink them all." She huffed as she crossed her arms and stared at Stefan. She noticed they were on a highway that was surrounded by woods. Stefan's phone buzzed. "Yeah... Okay... Well you take the lead we'll follow you in." He hung up. "Looks like we're about to enter Storybrooke."

"So how did she act Killian? Did she look like she missed us? Did she say anything about us?" Snow asked as she bounced baby Neil in her lap. Killian had bet up with the Charming's at Granny's to discuss Emma.

"I'm afraid our conversation didn't last long. And there were no mentions of you two. Sorry, love." he took a swig of rum from his flask. He was drunk but evidently he wasn't drunk enough to forget earlier.

"Don't worry Killian. We're going to figure this out and fix it. We will get the Emma we know and love back." Charming had his hero voice on as he tried to reassure his friend.

"STRANGERS CROSSED THE TOWN LINE! STRANGERS ARE CROSSING THE TOWN LINE!" Leroy busted into Granny's yelling at the top of his lungs. Killian rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. _That dwarf's timing is always impeccable._ He thought to himself.

"What do you mean? Nobody can get into the town, we have the cloaking spell, remember?" Killian said in a mundane tone. He scratched his scruff and unscrewed the bottle of rum filling his shot glass yet again. Before he could take the shot Charming took the glass.

"If there are strangers coming into town don't you think it would be a good idea to be in "good form" as you call it? You're practically on the sheriff's department." Charming gave him judgy eyes and Killian shrugged. "Alright, Mate." He put emphases on the T. "Shall we go investigate these "strangers" Leroy is so concerned about?" Killian was inebriated to say the least as he stumbled getting up.

"Yeah, It looks like I'm driving. Come on Snow, We will take you and Neil home first then we will go investigate. Killian, call Regina and make her aware of our current situation."

"Oh lovely, just what I wanted. I shall very much enjoy this conversation with your majesty." He got out the talking phone. He still hadn't figured out technology of this world. He fumbled through the contacts until he found Regina.

"I don't think you're going to have to search because our guests are here. They must be needing a room. Everyone ACT. NATURAL." Granny had her cross bow in hand underneath the counter as she peered out the window.

Killian and Charming sat back down as Leroy made his way to the bar farthest away from the door. Ruby tried to distract herself by bussing tables. The bell on the door chimed. A man who appeared to be no older than thirty with black hair entered the room with another man who looked much like the man with the black hair but his hair was lighter and he looked a few years younger. _Brothers perhaps._ Killian thought.

The diner fell silent which Damon found strange. He walked over to the counter where Granny was standing.

"Is this the Bed and Breakfast?" Stefan asked with a soft voice.

"Uh- Why yes. This is actually the Diner... You can probably tell that by looking... but Uh- Yeah we have rooms upstairs will you just be needing one for the night?" Granny stammered. She was nervous and kept her hand on the crossbow.

"Actually, we will need 4 rooms if you have that available... For free while you're at it... Indefinitely." Damon's pupil expanded as he compelled Granny. Stefan shot him a look of displeasure.

"Sure, why don't you stay for free indefinitely. Here's four keys." Granny was in a trance. Killian noticed something was off and exchanged a glance with Charming.

"Oh and free breakfast too please. Thanks." Damon took the keys and went to exit the diner. He nodded at Killian who had been staring at him since he entered.

"Well way to be subtle." Stefan whispered loudly and punched his brother in the arm.

"Is it just me or was there something incredibly off about everyone in there?" Damon paused as he walked over to Bonnie and the rest of the gang who were gathered by their vehicles. "Everyone went silent as if they had never had customers from somewhere outside of town before."

"Well you didn't have to compel the owner..." Stefan trailed off

"Damon, seriously?! We just got here." Caroline huffed as she crossed her arms

"What? It's not like we're trying to keep a low profile. They're going to know what we came for sooner or later... Why not sooner? Stop it with your little judgy eyes Blondie." Damon was in the UHAUL and opening Elena's casket. He scooped her up and exited.

Suddenly in a cloud of smoke a woman appeared. She was dressed in all black and had white hair. Her figure was slender and she was very fair skin and bright red lipstick.

"What are you?" She pursed her lips and cocked her head.

"Well, I'm Damon, and this is my girlfriend. She's really tired from a long trip-"

"I asked WHAT are you. Not WHO are you." Emma was now inches away from Damon's face.

Damon was not a man who was easily intimidated. He glanced at Bonnie who looked terrified. Probably by the poofing witch juju.

Damon looked into the mysterious witches eyes. "I'm Damon Salvatore. I'm from Mystic Falls. Me and my friends are going to be here for a while and you're going to stop asking questions." His pupil expanding once again as he compelled her.

"Okay." Emma responded with a straight face then began laughing. "Do you really think that's going to work on me? I'm the dark one."

"What the hell is a dark one?" Stefan putting his arm out protectively in front of Caroline.

But just as quickly as she had arrived she had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: True Love

Killian never pressed the call button. His eyes were fixated on the outsiders. Granny who wouldn't so much as give you a free cup of coffee gave these strangers free rooms AND free breakfast. All because they asked? It didn't add up to Killian and based on everyone else's expression, they were thinking the same thing.

"I mean no disrespect, Granny... but what the bloody hell just happened?" Killian finally broke the silence from the table him and the Charmings were still sitting at. "Did they cast a spell on you?"

"It didn't feel like magic... Not anything I've ever experienced anyway. I just felt like I couldn't say no to his request. It was as if he was influencing me..." Granny held a frightened expression and was still dazed from the compulsion.

"I don't know what they are, but they were not human. They didn't smell right." Ruby said as she went to check on Granny. She pulled her over to a booth and fixed her a drink hoping it would ease her mind.

"Well, if they aren't human and they're not from the enchanted Forestthen what in the hell are we dealing with?" Charming asked confused and frustrated.

"I think I can help answer that... nobody panic please... I'm here to help." Emma cautionedas she came through the door and made her way to her parents... Snow held Neil a little tighter and backed away. Instead of being afraid of his daughter he walked over to her and simply hugged her. Emma felt emotion tug at her heart but there was no time for it. She pulled away and looked at Killian.

"These people are from this land... Evidently this isn't a land without magic like we originally have a witch with them who helped them cross the town line... They have a young girl who's under a sleeping curse and I haven't figured out what those brothers are yet but I know they aren't human. They just tried the same stunt they pulled on granny on me... I guess because I possess the power of the dark one it didn't work on me."

Killian was the first to speak. "Not that I condone you being the dark one at all but can you figure out more so we can know exactly what we're dealing with, love?"

"That's where I'm headed next. What I need you all to do, is to act like normal citizens. Whatever they are, they are going to expect this town to function like any other place in America. If they use the mind control thing, act like nothing happened once it's over... and someone get ahold of Regina and make her aware of the situation." Emma made sure everyone understood her instructions andexited Into the cold night. She could see her breath but it felt soothing to be outside away from everyone.

"Swan, wait! I need to talk to you!" Killian called out to her as he tried to catch up.

"I think you've said enough for one day, Killian." Emma huffed not turning to look at him, not waiting for him to catch up either.

He grabbed her by the arm with his hook and spun her around, "I know I hurt you earlier with what I said, but I need you to know I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it, I've no reason to judge you. I spent three hundred years with darkness in my heart and you chose to see the best in me... I promise, I'm going to choose to see the best in you too. Dark or not. I love you, Emma." He pulled her close and his blue eyes burned into her green as they stood on the street corner.

"I love you too, Killian... I meant what I said earlier... I'm doing all of this to secure a future with you. I can't tell you everything right now but I promise... I am going to destroy the darkness... I just need you to trust me, okay? I know that's asking a lot but that's what I need from you." She begged as she hugged him.

"Aye, love. I think I can manage that." He whispered into her neck as he held her. She didn't want to break the embrace but she needed to get back to the bed and breakfast. She made the dagger appear. "Here, I want you to have it. I want you to know you can trust me."

"No, Emma... Keep it. I trust you." Killian assured. He pushed the dagger back towards her.

"I mean it, take it. If you need me, use it." She forced it in his hand and disappeared.

"Good...night... Emma." He said disappointed realizing she had left him with the dagger. He tucked it away in his boot and began walking back to Granny's. He fumbled and got his phone out and resumed the task from before.

"Aye, Regina... it's your favorite pirate... I know it's late but we have some out of town guests you needed to be made aware of... they possess magic abilities."

Everyone decided they had been through enough for one day after _the dark one_ disappeared. Stefan dispersed the room keys and Caroline instructed they would meet first thing in the morning for breakfast to get a game plan.

"8:00 sharp! The sooner we fix Elena the sooner we can go back home!" Caroline was already forming a task list in her mind for tomorrow. There was definitely much to be done in this little town.

"Okay, well, if you don't mind... Elena and I are going to turn in for the night." Damon turned to leave the group with Elena's limp body in his arms. "Alaric, don't stay out drinking too late." he shouted down the hall.

"don't worry buddy. . . That's the last thing I need right now." Alaric took a swig from his flask. He swiped some of Damon's best bourbon before they left. He passed the flask to Enzo who took a drink too. "Come on, Ric. We can go investigate the town...  
Surely there's a bar somewhere." Enzo said playfully giving him a nudge.

"What part of 8:00 sharp did you not hear?! Seriously?!" Caroline rolled her eyes as Stefan pulled her in their room.

"Goodnight." Damon didn't turn around to look at them as he was shutting the door behind him. He took a look around the room. The walls covered in floral wallpaper and old paintings. The furniture was old but well kept; The bed was a full size with a  
heavy quilt. The nightstand had an old style phone and a lamp. Damon decided visitors in this town were a rarity.

He gently put Elena in the bed and then laid next to her. He examined her face and brushed the her hair with his finger tips. She just looked peaceful and asleep. She didn't look like she was under a spell. _When was the last time I actually kissed her?_ Damon  
thought to himself. _Definitely before the spell._ All of the sudden the urge to kiss her was more than he could bear. It wouldn't be weird for him to kiss her. After all, she was his girlfriend. He inched closer as he laid his arm over her stomach,  
his blue eyes staring at her. "God you are beautiful, Elena." He whispered. His mouth was inches from hers; He slowly closed the gap and pressed his lips on hers. Suddenly he felt a gush of wind and her brown eyes met his blue.

Damon used vamp speed and was back against the door. Elena shot up and gasped for air.

"Damon!" She choked as she grabbed at her throat and coughed. She looked as if she had just awoke from a nightmare.

"This can't be real..." Damon shut his eyes for a second, then opened them. She was still sitting up awake. "You have got to be kidding me right now."

"I don't understand, Damon. What just happened?" Elena rasped.

Suddenly they turned their attention to "the dark one" slow clapping and sitting in the rocking chair. "Bravo, you're here all of ten minutes and you managed to break a sleeping curse... Really, it's impressive."

"You mean to tell me all I had to do this whole time was kiss her?" Damon cut his eyes from Elena to the dark one, "And how the hell did you get in here, why are you watching us?"

"Well, to answer one of your questions a sleeping curse can only be broken by true loves kiss. Now, magic here is different from than the magic you're used to. I don't think this was how the spell was intended to be broken now is it?" Emma questioned.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. don't you know all magic comes at a price?" She rose from her seat and walked over to examine Elena. She looked over at a disgruntled Damon.

"Yeah... I know all too well about the price of magic... I've been alive for nearly 177 years." Damon could see by the dark one's expression that he had taken her by surprise.

"How is that possible?" She asked with a slight frown. "How is someone from this land able to cheat death and remain young for so long?"

Damon took her by surprise yet again using vamp speed to get in her face. His eyes turned red and the dark veins appeared under his eyes. He flashed his fangs, "Mind if I have a taste?"

"So... Vampires are real too?" Damon disappointed she wasn't caught up in his theatrics, she turned on her heels and walked away and took her seat back in the rocking chair.

"The whole reason my friends and I are here is to break the curse... Now it's broken and we can leave right?" Elena asked speaking up for the first time since she woke up.

"It's not that simple... You broke the curse in this land. If you leave whatever consequences this spell came with will happen when you cross the town line."

"So it won't be as simple as me going back to sleep... Bonnie and I will both die..." Elena muttered. "No no no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Damon yelled in frustration.

"What else can you do as a vampire? How do you become one? Do you just bite someone?" Emma asked curiously.

"You don't become one by being bitten... You have to die with vampire bood in your system and then you wake up and you either choose to feed on human blood or you don't complete the transition and you die." Damon explained. "So once you complete transition,  
your senses... Emotions... Everything is heightened. Also you become super fast, strong... And mind compulsion of course didn't work on you Ms. Dark Juju.. And one other thing I can do that I never really took part in until I met Elena was heal people  
with my blood"

"Healing properties? Now that's intriguing. I believe we can help each other..."

"That's great, really... But before we start making deals with the almighty dark one... Can we ask you some questions?" Damon finally sat down beside Elena on the bed and grabbed her hand. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand... It was already almost  
midnight. He rolled his eyes, knowing this night wasn't even close to being over.

"My real name is Emma Swan. I was born in a different realm called the Enchanted Forrest. I was sent here as a baby and grew up in foster systems and by myself until my 28th birthday. My ten year old son found me and brought me back to Storybrooke where  
my parents had been cursed ever since I was born... Time didn't move here... They re-lived the same miserable day... " Emma paused, "I went from a bonds broker to the savior of this town. The dark one was formerly Rumpelstiltskin but he died... And  
when he died the darkness had to go somewhere... It went to my sons adopted mother who had been working so hard to be a better person... I didn't want her to lose it so I sacrificed myself and hoped to destroy the darkness."

"But it didn't work I'm guessing?" Damon deadpanned as he motioned to her dark one appearance.

"We were almost successful. My boyfriend was injured by the blade Excalibur which I healed with my magic no big deal... But when we tried to complete the spell to repair the blade, his wound re-opened and he was dying... And out of selfishness I did the  
only thing I could think of to save him... I turned him into a dark one too... He was bound by the other half of Excalibur." Emma sighed. It was painful to recall all of these events.

"You know, I would have done the same thing." Damon said, "But I'm also selfish so..."

"I just couldn't lose another person I cared about... It ended up being a disaster. He was so quick to seek revenge... I had no choice but to take everyone's memories so Hook wouldn't remember he was the dark one."

"That's kind of a kinky nickname your boyfriend has." Damon said as his mouth curled up into his famous smirk.

"His real name is Killian Jones. One of us will have to die to destroy the darkness once and for all but I think maybe your vampire blood will be the loop hole we need." She explained.

"It could work... But it could also turn him into a vampire." Damon shrugged, "It's really late and even the undead get sleepy. Would you look to meet the rest of us tomorrow and discuss things further?" Damon asked as he stretched and yawned.

"Sure, here's my address." She scribbled it down on a piece of paper, "I know I appear to be dark but my heart has good intentions. I will do everything I can to make sure you and your friends can leave this town safely. " Emma was sincere in her words  
as she went up in a puff of smoke and disappeared.

-—-—-—-

A/N

If you are not familiar with Once Upon a Time, I suggest maybe reading a little about it on Wiki. At least familiarize with a few of the characters, what the Dark One is... all that jazz.

The dark one dagger is what controls the dark one... it's the part of the broken sword Excalibur. Killian unknowingly is bound the the other half that Emma is keeping hidden. She gave Killian the dagger not to control her but to gain trust

I realize there are some errors. I'm going toTry to go back in and do some correcting this week.

Is this story worth continuing? I've not received much feedback... I loved the idea but I'm also very familiar with both shows.

I added the tidbit at the top because I felt like it was needed.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave me some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Up in Smoke

Damon was lying when he told Emma they were tired. He really just wanted some time to catch up with Elena. They still couldn't believe that all of their problems were going to be fixed. Worst case scenario they never leave Storybrooke but that was a small price to pay considering everything Elena would have lost if they had accepted the alternative.

"I'm hungry, Damon... Do you think we could go find something to eat?" Elena pouted as Damon sat beside her on the bed staring at her.

"Well, I think there's a bar that's within walking distance..." He paused as he began unbuttoning his shirt, "But don't you think we have some catching up to do?" He smirked.

"Oh you mean something like this?" she smiled and bit her lip playfully as she slipped out of her dress. Damon marveled at her beauty and was so glad he didn't have to wait another second to ravage her. He pushed her back on the bed and they began their sweet reunion.

-D&E-

Killian found himself at the Rabbit Hole after he finished bringing Regina up to speed. He wanted to go to Emma's house but he wasn't sure if she would allow him in. Even though he had regained a newfound sense of trust he still needed to tread carefully. He walked straight to the bar where Alice was taking care of a few bar flies. Otherwise, the place was rather dead. He took a seat at the stool and waited for Alice to take his order.

"It's late for you isn't it, Captain?" Alice joked as she poured him a tall glass of rum. Alice was a pretty girl probably in her mid to late twenties. She had a petite figure and long blonde hair. She was a very attractive young lady and all the men in town seemed to throw themselves at her. Alice would never admit it but she loved the attention.

"Oh you know, It's just been a day... One that calls for a late night drink." Killian stated as he took a sip of his rum. "Well, Killian, if you need anything just give me a shout." Alice winked but Killian ignored her flirting and nodded a 'thanks' gesture. He looked over to the other side of the bar and noticed that strange man from Granny's earlier sitting with a strange girl. Killian Decided it was a good time to play detective. Charming said so himself that Killian was practically part of the sheriff's department.

"How's it going mates? I don't think I've had the pleasure of seeing you before." Killian said as he walked over closer to them. The girl seemed to be startled as she tried to look at the menu and not his hook. "Where are my manners? My names Killian Jones." Killian extended out his good hand to Damon who reluctantly shook his hand.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my girlfriend Elena Gilbert. Believe it or not, we've already been brought up to speed on who you are." Damon responded slyly.

"Is that so, from whom may I ask?" Killian had a hunch but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh you know, just your friendly neighborhood Dark Barbie." Elena kicked Damon warning him to watch what he said.

"You mean Emma?" Killian finished his glass. Alice was back and left the bottle this time.

"You got it." Damon smirked, "Speaking of which, what can you tell me about her? Can we trust her?" His pupil expanded as he stared into Killian's eyes and tried to use compulsion on him. Killian gave him a funny look. "Do you have something in your eye, mate?" He asked confused.

Alice thankfully interrupted their strange interaction by bringing Elena and Damon their meals. It was your typical bar food; Burgers and fries. Elena didn't hesitate to dig in, she knew she probably looked like a caveman but she didn't care she was enjoying every bite. Damon and Killian watched her in amusement.

"You're a hungry lass aren't you?" Killian deadpanned Elena looked up and smiled as she swallowed her bite. "Sorry, I know it's rude of me to eat like this, you just have no idea how long it's been since I've eaten." She responded as she took another bite of her burger. Damon remained quiet as he nitpicked his fries hoping the failed compulsion thing would blow over.

"Well, it's getting rather late, maybe we will see each other again soon?" Killian said with a questioning tone and he took one last swig from the rum bottle and steadied himself with his good hand on the bar.

"You bet, Killian." Damon replied plainly not breaking his gaze from Killian. "Drive safe."

"Aye mate, I'm not much for driving those land vessels. I will just be walking." Killian placed a couple of doubloons on the bar to pay for his bar tab. He waved and stumbled away from the two strangers and decided once he was outside he could stop with the theatrics. He knew that man had tried to use mind control on him and it hadn't worked. "It has to be just a coincidence..." Killian muttered to himself in disbelief. He decided he would try to put it to the test. He closed his eyes and thought of where he wanted to be and just like that he went up in a cloud of smoke.

"Bloody hell , Swan... What have you done?" He growled under his breath angrily when he appeared at her doorstep.

-E&K-

Emma laid in bed trying to sleep but it just wasn't happening. She squeezed her eyes shut but when she opened them the clock still hadn't moved. All she could think about was the events that had taken place in the last several weeks. She hoped so badly she could destroy the darkness once and for all and just have a normal life with her family. Unfortunately she knew that normal was not in the cards for the savior. There would probably always be a crisis. This is just one of many problems she would have to face.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"What the hell?" She muttered as she got out of bed, "I'm coming!" She called out.

"Oh, no need for that love. I just let myself in." Killian appeared in a puff of smoke leaning against the doorway to her bedroom. His arms crossed. Emma was startled by this, he wasn't supposed to know. "B-b-but how? How did you..." Emma trailed off as she stared at him wide eyed.

"How did I put the pieces together that you made me the one thing I spent nearly three centuries trying to kill? Well those strangers from out of town tried to use their bloody mind control on me... But it didn't work... I thought maybe it was just a coincidence but then I tested it and you know what? I HAVE BLOODY MAGIC SWAN!" He yelled as he stormed over to be in her face. Emma couldn't respond. "So much for honesty, Swan! I believed you this afternoon! I think it's time you start filling in some holes... NOW!" he clenched his jaw and waited for her to respond. He noticed tears trickling down her cheeks. She held out her hand and a dream catcher appeared.

"I did mean everything I said this afternoon. You have to know I couldn't lose one more person... I love you, Killian." She cried as she handed him the dream catcher. "All of the answers you seek are right here in the dream catcher." He took it from her and concentrated while all of his memories came back to him. He softened his expression and looked at Emma who was still tearful. He cupped her face and finally broke the silence.

"You should have let me die, Swan." He released her and disappeared once again.

"Killian, No!" She cried as she collapsed to the floor. With no time to waste, she called her family... It was time to bring everyone into the light of the situation.

 **A/ N: Next Chapter I'll go into more detail on what went down in Camelot. Killian spent a lot of time trying to get his revenge on the previous dark one, Rumpelstiltskin. You can only imagine how he feels once he finds out he has become the one thing he hates the most. Please let me know what you think... I'll try to get another chapter posted in the next week or so.**

 **Oh, and season six of OUAT is next Sunday! YAYYYYY!**


End file.
